Ballroom Dancing
by animeroxursox
Summary: For their final performance as professional dancers in training, the whole studio is paired together. Unfortunately, Rivaille is paired with Eren, the "shitty brat" he apparently hates. Will they just cause chaos or finally make peace? (Also on AO3, Eventual Ereri and Jearmin)
1. Chapter 1

**So apparently this site covers disclaimers?**

Eren groaned as his phone's alarm began to noisily ring. He groggily opened his eyes and groped around for his phone. He looked at screen and nearly burnt out his poor corneas. He fumbled to press the snooze button and get a few more minutes of sleep. As soon as the mobile device was silenced and his eyelids happily fluttered shut, his sister walked in to the room, and he groaned.

He lived with his sister Mikasa. Mikasa was a year older than Eren, who was 20, and supported the both of them. Eren jumped from job to job, since he always managed to get fired from each and every job. Why, you ask? Most of the time, it was because he got into fights, or couldn't hold his mouth. His mother died in a car accident when he was eight. Around the time he was fifteen, his father eloped with another woman, leaving the two children by themselves.

He rolled over to look at Mikasa, and immediately knew that she wasn't going to let him sleep anymore. They were both training to be professional dancers, and today they would finally be assigned their partners for their final performance as trainees, and the whole class was pumped. Eren sat up rubbing his eyes, mentally glaring at Mikasa.

"We have to be there at 12." Mikasa commented as she walked out his doorway. Eren checked the time, and mentally swore, now wide awake. It was 11:30!

Eren arrived at the dance studio, panting. He had run all the way there, eating his toast on the way. Despite his efforts, he was still 5 minutes late. After walking in, though he realised that many of his other fellow trainees were late also. Only he, Rivaille, Mikasa, and Armin were there. Armin wasn't a trainee, though. He was Mikasa and Eren's friend, and was there for moral support.

"Hey guys!" Eren cheerfully greeted them.

Armin looked up from his book long enough to greet Eren back. He was the only one to greet him, unless Rivaille's _tch_ of acknowledgement counted.

* * *

Rivaille calmly opened his envelope, unlike a certain German boy who was ripping open his. He scanned the contents of the envelope, then looked around, scanning the room for a certain blond instructor. Once he laid eyes on said instructor, he immediately walked over to him, the other students parting ways for him. They knew not to fuck with an angry Rivaille.

Rivaille shoved the paper in Erwin's face. "Explain."

"Hanji was in charge of the pairs-," Erwin started, but Rivaille stormed off, in search for an eccentric brown-haired woman, who was obsessed with science.

"What do you mean there were no more girls? Ymir was paired with Christa!" Rivaille said, irritated greatly.

"Ymir demanded to be paired with Christa, we let her." Hanji said. "The pairs can't be changed!" Hanji said dismissing the conversation quickly when the short man opened his mouth to complain.

* * *

Eren tore open the envelope, his excitement getting the better of him, and immediately paled when he saw who he was partnered with. Jean, noticing Eren's reaction to his partner, read over his shoulder and smirked. "I wish you luck, Jaegerbomb!"

"Shut up, horse face! And I told you not to call me that!" Eren said, turning around immediately, blushing furiously. Unfortunately for Eren, his outburst attracted more attention than he wanted. He didn't really want any attention at all, so he naturally want to just disappear when Mikasa came up to him, asking what was wrong.

"N-nothing, Mikasa." He managed to stutter out. _God, that sounded so stupid_, he thought. _Even I wouldn't believe that._

"Mhmm." Mikasa hummed, obviously not buying it. "So then, Eren, who's you dance partner?"

People were starting to drift away, losing interest, but at that question, their interest was rekindled. "Uhmm, well, y'know...Rivaille." He said the Frenchman's name quietly, but somehow, everyone listening in heard. He blushed more when he heard some people talking about it in hushed voice, since most of the trainees, excluding Rivaille for some unknown reason, knew about Eren's infatuation with Rivaille.

Mikasa, on the other hand, was outraged. "What! Why _him_ of all people! He's probably too short for you to dance with!" Hearing her comment on his size, some people snickered. Before she could continue, though, said man stomped over and grabbed Eren by wrist, pulling him into the hallway, and effectively cutting off Mikasa's rant.

"Did you ask Hanji to pair me up with you?" Rivaille asked, staring into Eren's eyes. Eren's eyes were such a beautiful shade of green, close to the colour of the ocean. He found it ironic, since said boy had an obsession with the ocean. His eyes were literally windows into his soul. They expressed such emotion, which made it extremely easy to read him like an open book. Right now, though, they were expressing embarrassment and something else Rivaille couldn't put a name to. He wondered why, and then realised that he had just asked Eren a question.

"...I admire you, yeah...AS A DANCER! I admire you as a dancer, because you look amazing, I MEAN YOU ARE AMAZING-"

Eren had obviously answered in the negative, but he was rambling on in that cute way of his.

"I get the idea, you can shut up now, you shitty brat."

"Oh, okay!"

"Let's meet up here every Tuesday and Thursday to practice." Rivaille said. Eren nodded, and Rivaille began to walk back to the entrance. "Don't be late! I don't want to have a shitty performance because of you!" he called over his shoulder.

Once Rivaille left the studio, Eren slumped against the wall. Yeah, he loved the guys, but sometimes he could be a bit overwhelming. He walked out the door and was immediately assaulted with questions. _It's like they _enjoy_ my __pain_, Eren thought with a groan.

Mikasa had dragged Eren straight home, and interrogated him for about an hour. Armin tagged along trying to calm Mikasa down and get her to stop questioning her poor sibling. At the beginning, he was unable to stop her, but after an hour, she softened up and let Eren go.

Once Armin and Eren got up to Eren's bedroom, Eren flopped on the bed.

"So, what exactly _did_ Rivaille say?" Armin asked. Eren let out another groan, but laughed a little and explained to him what had happened.

"Want me to accompany you to your dancing sessions with him?" Armin asked.

"Nah, he'll probably get pissed."

"Or do you want to be alone with him?" Armin teased, earning a shove from Eren.

The two boys talked into the night, it having been quite a while since they were able to get together like that. They stayed up extremely late, and Armin called his grandfather to let him know that he was staying over at Eren's house.


	2. Crossdressing?

**I don't own**

Eren played with his lunch, pushing the peas around on his plate. His head rested on his cheek, and he was deep in though.

"Who're you thinking about?" Connie asked, jerking Eren out of his own thoughts.

Realizing what Connie said, he blushed slightly and protested, "Why do I have to be thinking of someone?"

"You didn't deny it, though," Jean said, smirking, "so you're obviously thinking of the shorty." Armin stifled a snicker, earning himself a sideful of Eren's elbow.

"Shhhhh!" Ymir said sarcastically, "there's a legend that if you mention his height he'll appear!" Everyone laughed at that while Eren blushed furiously.

"Stop mentioning my height, you brats." Rivaille said from behind Ymir, and Connie choked on his French fry.

"Holy shit, it's true!" Connie yelled, while Sasha yelled something about Rivaille not being human and they both ran away, Sasha wielding a boiled potato.

Mikasa stood up, not looking at Levi, and said "I'm going to go get them, and left.

"Tch. Eren, come with me, you and I need to talk." Rivaille said, shooting a glare at Jean when he poorly suppressed a snicker. When the two were outside, only one fully aware of the group.

"We need to pick a dance," Levi said, leaning against a wall. "I want to dance the tango, what do you want to do?"

"Um, I'd like to dance the jitterbug," Eren said, glancing quickly up at Levi. "It's fine if we dance the tango too!"

Rivaille studied Eren's face, and then sighed. "If we must then we can dance the jitterbug."

"Really?!" Eren exclaimed, his eye bright with joy. "Thank you, heichou!" Eren hugged Levi, catching him off guard. He heard something crash outside, but passed it off as Hanji's clumsiness. He tensed up for a second, and then relaxed, and let out a "Tch."

Not much was accomplished during their first practice session. The main reason was because Eren was normally a huge klutz around Levi, but it was intensified by 100 percent due to their close proximity.

Hanji was a glorious distraction, considering that Levi's feet were about to fall off. She burst in, waving a dress and a suit around. "I have your outfits!" she exclaimed

"Um, Hanji-san?" Eren asked tentatively.

"Oui?" she said, turning around with a slightly scary smile.

"Why are you holding a dress?"

Hanji giggled. "For Levi, of course!"

The dress was a beautiful green, about the shade of Eren's eyes. It looked as if it drowned in a pool of sparkles, and then had a few thousand sequins sown on. A blue belt wound around the waist, and on the right side, a few roses were sown on. The skirt had a diagonal cut, which started about five inches above his knee, and ended above his other ankle.

Levi grit his teeth and pulled Hanji over, loudly arguing with her in French. As Eren awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do, Jean and Mikasa walked in.

Noticing the German, Jean called out, "Jaegermeister! How's it going with your shorty?"

"He's not mine!" Eren muttered, quickly glancing at Levi, who was still arguing with Hanji.

"Yet.", Jean offhandedly commented. Eren sputtered, protesting. Jean set down his bags, sat down, and leant back onto the wall. "So where's your blonde friend?"

Eren composed himself, then said, "His name's Armin, and why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know, since he's usually here. Don't get your undies in a twist." Eren narrowed his eyes. Jean had a horrible reputation when it came to relationships, and he didn't want him to break Armin's heart. "So what are you doing, if you're not practicing?"

"Hanji came in with that dress," Eren explained, pointing at said dress, "and said that it was Levi's uniform for the performance. When she said that, Levi pulled her over and started arguing with her in rapid French." Jean started laughing at that point.

"Since you sadly don't speak French, I'll gladly translate for you!" Jean cocked his head, listening in to the conversation, and then burst out laughing, attracting everyone's attention, which was luckily just Mikasa, Eren, Hanji, Bertolt, and Reiner.

"He…He..used to be a crossdresser!" Jean choked out, causing Eren to stifle a laugh and Hanji cackle. Even Reiner and Mikasa let out a snort at that.

Levi coughed, pulling at his collar. "What I did in my past is none of your business." He kicked Jean and the shins. "Never listen in on my conversations." Levi said.

**Sorry it's so short and late ;m;**

**I promise it'll be longer next chapter.**


End file.
